Kitten and Monkey
by SmolLady
Summary: Blake and Sun goes to the beach before returning to their hotel room. Who knows what's happening inside. (Mature for sexual content.)


**Don't judge me for this. Hah! Kidding! Judge me I dun care. But, these two are my favorite ship...Next to Bumblebee XD! Well, I'm going to put this setting based on my own creativity and not so much on the actual happening of the 4th volume, considering I haven't finished watching it... So yea!**

* * *

The salt water sprayed viciously as giggles and shouts roamed the beach. The sun was high and clouds puffed around, shaping a hot day in Summer. Splashes and spurts were heard from the water, as numerous humans roamed inside it without the care of the world. Some faunuses were also enjoying the scenery, not having a care of some odd stares from humans. But, even so, they looked away, not allowing other kinds of species to teeter their amazing day. Waves happily crashes against the wet sand, kids screeching in excitement, grabbing fistfuls and throwing it to nowhere.

There sat Sun, his usual attire on, but an addition being some amber shades, covering his own blue orbs of the sea, tail whipping against the hot sand slightly. He sat atop of a thick blanket, a beach umbrella covering more of the scorching sun. Female by-passers giggled and waved, him grinning at them. He swayed his head to the side, looking for a particular female though. But, a girl with odd pink hair sat next to him, blocking the view. This girl had on a white and grey lace two-piece bikini, exposing a lot more than just her cleavage. The girl wore a seductive smile, crossing her legs comfortably.

"Hi..."

"Hello..."

He didn't know what else to say. She ran a hand over his chest, and he made a shocked expression. She bent over to get to his ear and whispered.

"My name is-"

"Dead if you don't get outta here."

The girl tensed as she turned away, and Sun looked in the direction as well. There stood Blake, her black hair waved down to her mid-back, a bow adorning the top of her head, covering well known fluffy cat ears, and wearing a polka dotted two piece bikini: the top being a tie on, showing the top of her breasts, the bottom piece being a really short skirt, showing off creamy white muscled thighs. Her stomach also glittered with strong muscles, a faded four pack showing. Sun smirked, but Blake glared at him as much as she glared at pinky.

"Move. He's taken."

Blake crossed her arms. The girl gulped and scurried back, getting up and dismissing herself, as Blake still stood, now attention on Sun. Sun put his shades atop his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Her scent is all over the blanket. And some on your chest."

Sun sniffed himself, and the blanket, but just shrugged, making Blake's gaze sharpen. She sighed, and plopped herself on the other side of him, where she wouldn't come in contact with that _girly_ scent. Sun chuckled at his partner's obvious jealousy, kissing her cheek. She grumbled, and sneaked a book from behind her, and opened to a page. Sun grabbed the book quickly.

"Nuh-uh. Not happening today."

"But but but-"

"Nope. We're at the beach, and we are here to get wet, enjoy ourselves. _Not_ read."

"Then come in the water with me..."

Sun looked her over, and his tail swayed as the thought of her entire body drenched in the salt water implanted in his mind. She got up, and waited for him to get up with her. He hopped up, peeling off the jacket initiating some stares from females. Blake rolled her eyes, and purposely swayed her hips as the skirt lifted, showing part of her plump cheeks, and males all around whistled. Sun wanted to chuck them where it hurts, but he focused on the way her hips rocked, her feet planting into the scorching sand, slowly but in a feline way. How her back arched with each step, the bones and muscles contracting in such a _sexy_ way. Sun groaned quietly, hoping the excited part of him wasn't obvious.

Blake let the waves drench her shins, shivering, but continued into the water. Not many people were inside at the moment, all either attending squirming little kids, or sunbathing, allowing different kinds of views to any sight seekers. When the water was up to her waist, she dove farther, swimming outwards before pushing herself upwards, gasping softly. Sun blinked, watching as drips slid down between the pale breasts of the female in his sight. The way her hair stuck to her shoulders and back, as well as the way her ears flicked angrily, trying their hardest to dry. He couldn't help but have his lips rise into a grin. Blake looked at him, smirking. The water was just below her breasts, her hands and legs swaying to keep herself up.

Sun swam towards her, being able to stand barely, considering he is taller than his kitten. Her yellow eyes bored into his, head tilted as she identified numerous fish tauntingly swimming past her thighs. She wanted to dive in and just sink her teeth into the delicious food, but constrained herself. Sun pulled her against him shimmering his hands to her waist. She looked up at him, her ears twitching happily. The blonde kissed her slowly, tasting the remaining salt essence of the ocean water on them. Blake blushed slightly, but kissed back. As soon as it started, it ended when Sun spun them around and pulled them into the water, both having their eyes open through the clear-blue liquid.

Sun pulled Blake onto him, as they sunk a little, but both were capable of holding their breaths for a while. Blake placed her hands on his chest, air bubbles roaming around them with each movement. Sun grabbed her hands and intertwined them, leaning his forehead against her's, sighing into the water, allowing a couple of air bubbles to collect in her face. She smiled, brushing noses against one another. She loved this moment, feeling the slight pressure from the ocean against her, but having Sun below her and enveloping her into him, knowing he'll always be there for her. And she was there for him, after everything, the pain and suffering, at least she can cherish adorable lively moments like these for once.

Sun made a look, signaling to go back up to get air, and she nodded, both swimming back up, hand-in-hand. They both gasped, before falling into a fit of laughter. Sun hugged her once again, and began toying with the string holding up Blake's bikini top. "How 'bout we stay at a hotel nearby?" Sun grinned. Blake blushed against his chest, but looked up at him. "Depends... What you have in store for me monkey?" She teased. Sun lifted her up bridal style, her yelping before laughing. "You'll have to see my kitten."

 **(If any of you amazing kitties have a Wattpad, follow meh: Tiny8584!)**

Sun dropped the beauty that was Blake onto a red and black floral pattern silk queen bed. He stared at her milky white body, tail tilting side to side. They've been going out for about three months, but known each other way longer. The base they only went to was groping a little here and there, but that's all. Sun was worried he might mess up and end up making her dislike him out of nowhere, even if she acts that way at times anyways. Blake stopped his thoughts by pulling him to her, and kissing him. At first it messed up, ending with the couple to bump each other's forehead, making Blake groan, but smile and try to resume the intimate moment, Sun trying to be cautious as to not mess it up.

Blake sensed him holding back and broke away, tilting her head to the side, allowing a single curl of her hair to float onto her neck.

"What is it...?"

He looked into her eyes, having the vision of his own sunset and sunrise inside those eyes. Blake stared back, jealousy creeping on her. She always loved his eyes, they were a dark grey, but specked off with a beautiful blue, and in the light it was almost a sky blue, the grey specking around them. He fisted a bunch of her hair, resting his forehead on her own, breathing against her nose softly.

"Your just so beautiful, and I don't want to mess up... I don't want you hating me if I push my luck..."

Blake frowned. Sun pulled away suddenly, scared she was going to kick him out. Blake sat up, pushing the frown into a smile and let out a musical laugh.

"Oh Sun... Your not going to mess up. I trust you enough... And well... I can never hate you... After everything..."

Sun's heart thumped quickly, and climbed over her, Blake slowly succumbing under him, as she looked up at him expectantly. Sun kissed her, Blake tilting up to meet him and allow a different angle, Sun happily enjoying it. He settled his hands onto her waist, her shivering and urging him on her more. He kissed harder, pushing up the T-Shirt she had thrown over the slightly moist bikini top. He laid his hands onto the top of her breasts, Blake pulling away, and looking away as a soft gasp escaped her pink lips. Sun bit his lip, loving the way she easily withered beneath her.

Of course he had experience with a _few_ other females before he met Blake, but he couldn't help but feel a pull of change in his course when he met this faunus. The fact that she was also a badass, well that gave her a lot more props. The other girls were more like helpless princesses, while Blake was the princess who escaped and fought the dragon with just a _fork._ If Sun would, or ever can, he'll let the girl go all out on any beast of Grimm, it would be like watching a private show.

Sun gathered courage and slowly began kissing the exposed flesh just below the female's ear, leaving a trail down below her chin, before going up to the opposing ear, and nipping at her lobe softly. Blake twitched slightly, her breath hitching in her throat. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles deep into his lower back, purring as she felt him fit perfectly against her, and not only that was what she felt. Sun let out a groan in her neck, pulling up slightly, to peel off the cloth that was in the way.

He kissed her shoulders, loving the way her warm skin under his lips. A hand flew into his hair, pulling and tugging, while the other made way down his own shoulders, leaving trails of red and skin broken skin. Sun just bit down on Blake's exposed part of her breast, making her yelp out. He tugged off the bikini top, pulling away to observe and memorize his kitten. Her lips were a little more red, being swollen, numerous blue and red marks spotted along her neck and chest, her breasts showing off her nice plump size, the middle feathered a light brown with freckles dancing happily around them.

Blake blushed at Sun's intense gaze, and felt her hands twitch to cover up, when his hands twined with her own, as he dipped down and took a nipple into his mouth, making the girl arch her back. As she did so, her bottom half brushed up against an aching part of Sun, making him bite down. He feared he hurt her, when she let out a strangled moan, tilting her head up, her mind fuzzing up into a million specs. The blonde went to the other untouched breast, swirling his tongue around the bud, making it harden and her let out a shaky breath.

"I swear to God Sun if you keep teasing me like that, I'm going to help mys-Ah!"

She was cut off short as Sun thrust painfully slow against her heat, her stomach fluttering.

"Yea... I'd like to see you try..."

He winked down at her, her gaze sharpening. But, he pulled himself downwards, pulling off her shorts and began licking her ankles. She relaxed her head against a pillow, grabbing a hold onto the sheets besides her. He dragged his tongue upwards, before quickly flipping her over, making Blake's face bury into the pillow, a gasp escaping her mouth. Sun chuckled and ran his hands over her butt, painting the memory in his mind. He finally shook off his pants, Blake's ears twitching as she heard the cloth being discarded into a corner. He fell softly against her, nipping at a furry ear as he murmured:

"Tell me what you want Blake..."

Blake clutched the sheets as if she was holding for dear life, before slightly getting up and responding.

"You. All of you Sun."

He smirked against her ear, and pulled down her bikini bottom, him sighing softly at the relief of his twitching member against her softness. Her ear twitched as a reaction of his breath, but her own breathing defied her.

"Bite the pillow." He demanded in a different and husky tone, before plunging into the faunus beneath him. Blake had complied, and she squeezed tightly around him, her eyes shut tight as well. Sun gripped her waist hard, snarling into her hair. Blake choked back on a sob, the pain swelling all the way to the pit of her stomach. He kissed her hair affectionately, and stroked the bundle of nerves just above where the two were connecting, making her put at ease and slowly unclench. He slowly puffed out a breath, tracing his tail over her the middle of her back. She shuddered in response.

Sun drew back, before pushing himself back into her, not wanting to crush her or hurt her for that matter. Blake grumbled and lifted her head, her voice coming out squeaky as she literally begged him to go faster. He licked over her lips, and his tail flew over her ears before he thrust into her quickly. She bit the pillow hard, quieting her moan. He lost control at that, and began going at a quick but steady pace, as the bed frame met the wall with each thrust, eliciting a continuous thump. Blake ended up breaking the pillow, and began biting the sheets instead, Sun's tail was now whacking her butt in different angles.

"Blake...Unh.. You're so... _Fuck_... Wet...Agh..."

"Mmmff~"

He lifted one of her legs and rested it on his arm, before pounding back into her. This new angle allowed the female to see a glitter of stars flow into her vision, making her scream repeatedly in the bed. Sun kissed down her spine, still relentlessly ramming into her, him knowing that either a, she was not going to be able to walk in the morning, b, not be able to speak, or c, both. But, he kept going, his groans echoing off the walls with her screams and yelps. He pinched her small bud and gave a hard thrust, making her raise her head and scream loudly.

"Sun!"

Her orgasm took over, Sun coming not too long after, her core tightening him, making his hot seed shoot into her, both liquids mixing and slightly slipping out and dripping onto the sheets. Blake let go of the sheets, and moved to the side, her bottom half burning in pain. Sun laid next to her, his tail wrapping around her thigh and pulling her close to him, his arms wrapping around her. She nuzzled her face into his neck, his heartbeat playing a quick melody before he calmed down. She looked at him, a flash of anger in her eyes, but also happiness. He just grinned sheepishly and smothered his lips back onto her own. She pulled away and turned the other way, allowing the monkey boy to spoon her eagerly.

"I better be able to get up tomorrow..."

"If anything I can always help you walk."

She snickered but smiled, sleepiness drowning out some retorts.

"I love you...monkey..."

"Love you too... Kitten..."

 _Fin._

 **I dunnot regret anything. Love ya kitties!**


End file.
